Yugioh Ns Fusion
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Quinn vs Candice... Duel Academy vs the Shadows


Yugioh NS

Turn 41. Sleep Mission! Awaken Your Power

Cold air filled the area around Her. Candice walked around the darkness. Her hand her only guide to the direction she was walking. In front of her the violent hissing of her dragon. Screeching back to her as if it was pleading for its help. Depseratly looking for some kinda sign Candice quickened her pase. The more she walked. The longer the journey seemed to be. Finding herself now running through the darkness. ''WHERE ARE YOU!''she shouted with her words a cold air instantly froze her breath. Coming to a stop she feel to a knee trying to catch her breath. All around her the hissing becoming more faint.

Unknowing to her a dark figure was manesfesting behind her. A female shadow with long flowing hair. Its face using the shadows as a mask. Its menacing piercing red eyes glarring at the unknown Candice. Ready to pounce ''You are not ready''the shadow spoke coldy instantly catching Candice's attention and as she turned she awoke in a cold sleep.

Cold chills running up her spine. She at last was catching his breath. Looking around she saw the down Hera. His head leaning agaisnt the wall motionless. Quickly she leaped up running to him. ''Hera''she replied clutching his head. Seconds after holding his head she saw the site that would fill her body with joy. The eyes of Hera opening. First revealing his right emerald green eye. ''Your okay''she replied quickly hugging Hera without warning. ''Yeah i am''Hera replied quietly.

Suddenly the events of hours ago appeared. Zales dark figure standing at the doorway blocking the exit. Under his feet the body of numerous Obelisk's blue that were now standing in a crowd. ''Wheres Zale''Hera asked pressing the wall to stand up. ''He left with the other boy''one of the obelisk blue students answered his face showing pain. ''Other boy?''Hera questioned. ''Deven''Candice quickly replied remembering the return of Deven before she passed out. ''Deven'' ''It was him''Candice answered. ''Yeah the boy with red hair'' ''They walked out''the same Obelisk blue student answered.

''I must have vengeance agaisnt him''the words of Zale echoing in Hera's head. ''He was talking about Deven''the voice of Syrus spoke coming from the hallway. His outfit had blood on the shoulders. ''Omg are you okay?''Candice asked running to Syrus. Seeing a laseration on his shoulder. Blood coming of his shoulder. ''Hes not the same there is something dark about him''Syrus weakly answered clutching his shoulder in pain. ''We dueled and he did not hesitate to injur me if it meant getting to Deven''Syrus answered giving everyone the answers they were seeking.

''But why?''Hera asked holding his neck in pain. Syrus looked down at the ground. His face showing endless suffering and sorrow. ''He has been lost to the darkness''Syrus said quietly. ''She was there..'' ''The girl has claimed her'' without needing to finish her sentence Candice instantly knew who he was talking about. The child laughter of Gloria echoing in her head. ''It will never end''Candice replied clutching her heart. ''Until she claims them all '' ''She told me that''Candice said turning to Hera. Hidding her face in his chest trying to escape the pain.

Holding her head tightly. Hera brushed her dark hair. ''Its okay we will get through this''Hera assured Candice. ''No it wont''she replied. ''She will claim everyone here even you''she said tears running down her eye. ''Candice i will protect you''Hera said assuring Quinn of her safety. Jake, Markes and Kizu appeared from the crowd walking towards Hera and Candice. ''The rescue boats are coming here''Markes said pulling a white cloth from his pocket and tying it arond Syrus shoulder. ''Thank you''Syrus said weakly.

''Guys''Candice spoke getting everyones attention. ''I have enjoyed my time in this school because i meet friends like you but i need to do something on my own''Candice began. Hera and Markes looked at Candice. ''I must become stronger in order to save you all and fight alongside you''Candice continued. ''During this whole school year i did one thing i was not proud off and that was when i decided to take any chance to duel Leein for my own revenge'' ''I was selfish and i am sorry''Candice thought.

''What are you say?''Hera asked. ''I need you to trust me please ''Candice said grabbing the hands of Hera. ''Ever since that duel something has been accuring in my dreams'' ''I dont know how to explain it but my dragon is screaming out to me''Candice said clutching his hands tighter and tighter. ''I dont know what your saying''Hera answered. ''I used a very specail drug that puts its victim to sleep for at least four hours that is the time i need to live out my nightmares and understand just what power i need to find''Candice finialy answered shocking everyone.

''ARE YOU CRAZY!''Hera screamed. Out of nowhere Candice slapped Hera. ''Dont be selfish''Candice replied angrly. ''But...''Hera said his face pushed to the side. ''Hera Yuki i care a great deal for you and like you i wanna protect you''Candice said turning her back to Hera. ''But if you cannot understand that i must do this then maybe i was wrong about you''Candice said begging to walk away. ''CANDICE!''Hera screamed. Not answering him. Candice continued to walk heading into the infermary. ''Sometimes you must accept choices even if there bad choices''Markes replied grabbing hold of Hera and holding him back. ''You dont want her to hate you belive me''Markes said tightening his grip on Hera.

Once again Candice found herself in the darkness looking around. Taking a deep breath she again plunged into the darkness. Hera held Candice's head gently placing her in the clossest bed on the infermary. Below her feet a needle with the open drug. ''Sleep tight my dear''he said looking down at the peacefull face of Candice. ''She will be fine''the voice of Markes answered from in back of Hera. ''Thank you..'' ''Thank you for not being like them''Hera said slowwly turning to Markes. ''Im happy to think at least one of The Pitch Black Crow Clans as a friend''Hera said a wide smile appearing on his face. [We'll We'll is this not the most sweetest thing] a loud voice spoke out from the sky.

''That voice''Hera replied looking up. [Duel Academy oh peacefull Duel Academy] [I hope now you know the threat is real and the danger is coming for anyone still there so i ask you now to leave why you can] the voice continued getting darker and darker with each word spoken. The crowd of Obelisk Blue students looked at eachother. A worried frenzy of chatering. [ As for you Hera Yuki] [There is no escape] Suddenly in the dark sky a face emerged. The face of Mr. Rejii looking down at everyone. More importantly looking down at Hera.

''I have taken your school away and now i will take your happyness''Mr. Rejii said. ''We are coming for her''he said. Hera and Markes stood in front of the passed out Candice. ''There is no stopping us'' ''I challenge you Hera Yuki to the place your father himself battled the darkness you now fight and there you will learn the truth about your dads disapearance'' ''Is that not why you first came to Duel Academy?''Mr. Rejii asked his eyes hollow white. ''Be quick with your answer because once my Shadow Soliders are feeding off the energy of your dear Principal and he will not last much longer'' with the end of his sentence Mr. Rejii vansihed and its the place the down image of Bastion appeared.

''SIR BASTION!''Syrus screamed. ''I will give you an hour''the voice of Mr. Rejii finialy said before vanishing into a gray clouds. ''YOU HEARD HIM WE NEED TO GO NOW!''the voice of an tall Obelisk shouted. Hera eyes narrowed to the down Candice again. ''What do i do..''Hera asked himself feeling hopeless take over him. One hand he wanted to keep his promise to Candice and protect her. But on the other hand he wanted to go and find the answers he seeked for so long. His fathers disapearance. The reason he left. All in front of him just one more duel and it would be his.

Fighting the choice in his head he couldnt make a clear thought. ''Its okay''the voice of Markes said placing his hand on the shoulder of Hera breaking any thought he had. ''We all have a destiny that we must accept''Markes said. Behind him Jake and Kizu appearing. ''Besides you know we have your back like we always do''Jake said wipping his glasses and then placing them back on his eyes. ''Yeah no one stands a chance''Kizu said clutching his fist. ''But Candice''Hera said again looking down at her. On her face a peacefull smile on her face. Unknowing the danager that was on there way.

''Would you stop whimpering Sliffer Slacker''a familiar voice spoke out. Hera looked over to see Sypher Crowler and his crew standing behind him. ''You..''Hera said quickly remembering him from there first duel. ''You need to leave now and let me accept the duty of protecting this school''Sypher boasted. '' Your not leaving..?''Hera answered. ''Even though the danger''Hera replied. Suddenly to the shock of Hera more and more students began appearing behind Sypher. ''We are not going anywhere this is our school''they all spoke together. Hera watched as more and more students appeared creating a large crowd of duelists.

''See Hera let us students protect Duel Academy'' ''You go and save our Principal''Jake said giving a thumbs up to Hera. ''Hera..i promise to protect Candice from any harm''Markes replied. ''Then when you come back and shes safe then you can finially tell her''Markes said with a closs eyed smile. Shaking Hera couldnt belive his eyes. For the first time the Academy was united. Red,Blue and Yellow working together in the hopes of protecting there home. ''Hera GO NOW!''Sypher demanded. A smile appeared on the face of Hera as he got a final look at sleeping Candice. {I promise ill be back and we can start our life}Hera thought to himself without speaking a word he again looked at the crowd of duelist. Slowwly seperating creating a line path to the exit of Duel Academy. ''Show them your Heart of a hero Hera'' ''GIVE THEM YOUR A GAME!''Sypher shouted throwing his fist in the air followed by everyone else.

Candice came to a stop. The same silver gate. Inside two piercing eyes looking back at Candice. ''I found you..''Candice said looking at the dragon. It let out a angry roar from the cage. ''Now i will free yo..''before Candice could finish her sentence her attention was averted from the cage to something appearing in front of the cage. A tall figure walked out from the cage standing in front of it. Two blue eyes appearing from the shadows looking back at Candice. ''Its time''a female voice spoke out from the shadow. The more time that passed more feautures of the figure was created.

She was a young girl. Her hair long going down to her feet. A mixture of snow white with purple bangs in the front. She was wearing a light blue dress that ended at her feet. On her face a greeting smile as she looked back at the puzzled Candice. ''Its been so long since i have seen you Viceann''the girl spoke. ''Viceann..''Candice replied confused. ''But my name is Candice''Candice quickly answered. ''That is your human name as is mine is Quinn''the female spoke with the end of her sentence the jaw of Candice dropped. ''Quinn...'' ''No you cant be your dead''Candice responed horrified. ''Your correct in your time i am gone but in this demension i am your guide''the young girl answered.

''Guide?''Candice responded puzzled. Out of nowhere a strong burst of wind appeared ''To unlocking your forgotten power Viceann''the female said spreading her arms open to Candice. At the feet of the girl three small dragons appeared. Crawling and sitting next to the girl. The first a Emerald Green. The second a Red Garnet . And lastly a Blue Saphire. ''These are my children the Birth Dragons''the female said looking down at the small dragons with pride. ''As you have a sleeping dragon thus so do i and if you wanna awaken your dragon then you must defeat the mother of dragons''the famle said. ''Do you accept the challenge?''the female asked.

Remembering the events of Quinns first duel. A deep horror took over her. {This could be dangerous}Candice thought in front of her Quinns three dragon fusion monsters appearing in front of her. {I must protect Hera and my friends}Candice thought looking at the cage seeing the green eyes looking down at her. A look of sorrow in the gaze. ''I accept ''Candice replied. With her answer the garnet dragon quickly crawled and leaped onto Candices arm. Before being able to respond Candice watched as the dragon stretched its body out transforming into a garnet collored duel disk. ''What..''Candice said looking at the duel disk. Then seeing a yellow light forming in the deck slot as it slowwly fated a deck of cards appeared in it.

''The time has come now''Quinn replied. Saphire dragon leaped up onto Quinns shoulder and crawled down her arms. Just like garnet it transformed into a deep blue disk on the right arm of Quinn. ''I hope you understand i can show no mercy''Quinn said drawing five cards and holding them in her hand. {This is the ultimate test}Candice thought to herself drawing five cards and looking at them. ''I will beggin''Candice said. ''I activate Shadoll Fusion''Candice quickly responded placing the middle card in her hand on the disk. Two monsters appeared in the sky spiining above her creating a black vortex. ''I now fuse Shaddol Dragon and Shadoll Hedgehog''she statted placing both hands over eachother. ''Fusion summon..''with the pause of the sentence the spiral exploded creating a purple flash.

. ''Appear to the fight El Shadoll Winda''Candice said seriously. Exactly like her duel with Leein with Winda's apperance. There was no pride or excitement but replased with seriousness.''Because Hedgehog was sent to the graveyard i can now add Shadoll Falco to my hand''Candice explained. ''I will now set two cards ''Cadice inserted two cards in her hand into the disk leaving her with one single card in her hand. {That otk can come out of nowhere i must be ready}Candice thought looking at her two set cards. Quinn stood there smiling looking at Winda. ''Its your move''Candice responded awaiting for Quinn to draw her card.

''Lets beggin shall we''Quinn said drawing a card. ''To start i activate Forbidden Challace''Quinn replied placing the drawn card into the disk. ''Normaly Winda will only allow me to specail summon once per turn which would be the best counter to my Dragon Kingdom stragedy but with Challace its effect is now negated''Quinn explained. Around Winda a yellow ora appeared. ''Now allow me to demonstate my dazzling fusion''Quinn notted. ''I activate Polymerization fusing White Stone Of Legend and King Of The Swamp from my hand''Quinn replied revealing two cards to Candice then inserting them into the graveyard. Two creatures appeared in the middle of the spiral quickly being sucked into it. ''DREAM FUSION SUMMON THE PRINCE COMETH AND TAKE THY THRONE!''Quinn screamed. The portal vanished in front of Quinn eyes as a small creatures cry could be heard coming from the sky. ''CRYSTAL EYES PRINCE DRAGON!''Quinn anounced. Purple hair flown from the new beast. Its skin a dark red collor.

Prince dragon sprawled out on the ground looking up at Candice with its bright blue eyes. ''Now White Stone Of Legend and Prince Dragon's effect activate'' ''First i add a Blue Eyes White Dragon then because of Prince i can add Crystal Dream Fusion and the swamp king materail used for its summoning''Quinn explained adding three cards to her hand. {Theres one}Candice thought to herself. ''I activate Crystal Dream Fusion to fuse King Of The Swamp and Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand''Quinn explained for a second time a second spiral appeared in front of Quinn but this one a dark purple one.

Like a twister its absorbed two cards from Quinn hands imedialty. ''THY KINGDOM COME BECAUSE NOW THE QUEEN WILL RISE!''Quinn shouted. A loud roar could be heard coming from the spiral as a large figure appeared. ''FUSION SUMMMON CRYSTAL EYES QUEEN DRAGON!'' With the end of Quinns sentence the large figure leaped out from the spiral landing next to the baby dragon. Hovering over it. Icy silver skin. With queens appearance prince dragon let out a happy screech. {And two}Candice thought to herself.

''I activate the effect of Crystal Dream Fusion'' ''After i succesfully fusion summon a monster i can then banish this card and imedialty fusion summon using monsters from my graveyard by banishing''Quinn explained. ''I banish King Of The Swamp and Blue Eyes''Quinn shouted. Both queen and prince screeched at the same time. There heads pointed up at the sky. ''Its time to complete the triad''Quinn replied. ''THY KINGDOM COME THE KINGS RISE IS NOW!''Quinn paused. A giant black shadow emerged above the spiral like the other two letting out a loud roar before its appearance.

''Crystal Eyes King Dragon''Quinn said quietly. Black skin from head to toe. Its massive size tower over the other three dragons already on the field. {3}Candice thought looking at the three massive dragons standing in front of her. Just like her vision a few seconds ago. ''You seen this coming i can see it in your eyes''Quinn notted. ''You dont understand Viceann you have a power you could never imagine and i must do everything to awaken it''Quinn replied.

''Queen attack Winda'' ''Ice Storm Cometh'' Quinn demanded. The air around them suddenly turned cold. As queen dragon oppened its mouth revealing a icy blast. Quickly it shot the blast at Winda. ''GO TRAP!''Candice shouted. ''SHADOLL STRINGS!''Candice screamed. From the ground brown strings shot out wrapping around all three dragons and forcing them down. ''What..''Quinn replied. ''I know all about your dragons and there effects not being able to be destroyed by spell,trap or monster effect but they can still be targeted which is why i set this trap''Candice explained.

''Now because of my spell all Dragons now become spellcasters and there effects are negated but more importantly they are switched to defence''Candice continued to explained. ''Not bad Viceann''Quinn responded with a smile catching Candice off guard. Not being used to being praised for her stragedies something made this duel cause a warm feeling around her. Something like home. Like she battled this duel before. ''I set this card face-down and its your turn''Quinn said placing a card into the disk and ending her turn.

Quickly drawing Candice looked at the card seeing Polymerization. In her head the image of Starve Venom appearing. Looking back at her field seeing Winda and in her hand Shadoll Hedhehog. ''I can summon it''she said to herself. Suddenly appearing in front of her the small image of Gloria. Looking back at her laughing. {I can no longer be afraid}Candice thought to herself. ''I normal summon Shadoll Hedgehog''Candice replied. Strings shot out from the sky as a black hedgehog appeared at Candice's feet. ''Three turns'' ''Your spell only last three turns''Quinn instantly replied. ''Yeah..''Candice said. ''Its time to free my beast''Candice said clutching Polymerization tightly. ''Starve Venom COME HOME!''she screamed clossing her eyes and placing Polymerization into the disk.

''I fuse Shadoll Winda and Hedhehog'' ''I am taking my dragon back''Candice notted. Appearing in front of Candice. A blue and pink portal. ''No this test is not over yet'' ''GO COUNTER SPELL!''Quinn shouted. In front of Candice a larger portal appeared instntly consuming Candices. ''Meet Fusion Galaxy Voyage a very powerfull spell card that absorbs fusion cards''Quinn began to explained. Suddenly from the deck of Candice eight cards shot out being consumed into the large portal. ''WHAT..?''Candice shouted not beliving her eyes. Like Candice six cards shot out Quinns deck into the portal then without warning a yellow bolt of lightning shot out from the portal striking and throwing Candices body back.

Candice's body hit the ground with great impact. As her life-points slowwly dropped from four thousand to two thousand six hundred. ''Let me explain''Quinn said looking at the down body of Candice. ''This card can only activate when a Polymerization spell card is activated then i can send one spell card from my hand to the graveyard''Quinn began sending a card from her hand to the graveyard. ''Then the card is negated but not just that'' ''After this card banishes all cards with Fusion in its card text from our decks and hands then deals my opponet a hundred for each card''Quinn finished.

''Viceeann you are gonna have to try alot harder than that if you wanna try to save your dragons''Quinn said still awaiting for Candice to stand up. ''This will be the most intense battle you have ever encountered'' ''More dangerous than your duel with my dear Vampire and even with your sister because if you do not win this duel then you will be trapped here forever''Quinn explained. ''If you wanna save your friends then you are gonna be forced to awaken your sleeping power with your fusion banished''Quinn finially finished with the end of her sentence Candice sleeping dragon let out a loud roar as if telling Candice to stand up and finish the fight.

Turn 42. Fusion PAWNS

Dark shadows approached Duel Academy. Now standing at the path leading to the door. In the middle of the shadows stood John. Encased in a black armor from head to toe. Wearing a dark grin on his face he looked out to the crowd of students standing outside. Protecting it like a shield. '' I am home''he said to himself. Slowwly making his way down the path . Quinn looked at Candice layed out on the floor motionless. An endless shine reflecting off the fusion gate in front of her. ''Can you fight back without your precious fusion?''Quinn asked. Queen,King and Prince dragon standing in front of her.

Finially Candice made a movement grasping the ground. Weakned eyed she looked up at Quinn. ''I cannot quit''she said to herself getting to her feet. Legs shaking she slutched over weakly looking at the vortex. ''Fusion absorber..''she said herself a vision suddenly appearing in her head. She found herself in the sky. Levitating in the air. Nothing around but clouds. Next to her two other figures the same size of her but they were cloaked in a hood. On there chests an emblem. ''Its time to wake up''they both said at the same time with the end of there sentence Candice found herself back facing Quinn.

''Fusion Galaxy Voyage.. '' ''Once during the turn players draw phase they can skip i to add a banished fusion card to there hand''Candice answered looking into the eyes of Quinn. Her eyes now glowing a bright orange. ''There you are Viceann''Quinn responded with a smile. Her eyes glowing bright blue. ''I chose to add a random fusion spell''Candice answered from the bottom of the disk a card peeked out that she quickly grasped looking at it. Markes stood in the hallway with him Jake and Kizu. ''So do we have a plan?''Jake asked. ''Do we ever''Kizu responded. ''We fight reckless battles thats kinda our thing''Kizu answered with a chuckle. ''THERE HERE!''voice's screamed from outside.

''You boys ready?''Markes asked looking over to Jake and Kizu. Who quickly nodded back to him. Sypher and his crew stood in the front looking out at the shadows. Standing behind them John with a sinister smile on his face. ''What are those things?''one of Syphers friends asked notting the shadowey figures had no faces. Just a slender dark shadow with the height of a teenager. ''Souls...''' ''Must capture all souls'' they repeated there eyes glowing red. ''They are the end''John said sinsiterly. ''We have released the students who were lost in the forbidden dorm to hunt after all these years''John answered the students. ''Every soul captured in a undead army and i am the nightmare comander''John replied pointing his right hand at the students of Duel Academy.

''The only thing there gonna capture is embarasement''Sypher arrogantly replied walking to the front of the crew. His outfit consisted of the obelisk blue uniform with two gold diamond plates on his shoulders. ''Ah Sypher you will make for a good servant''John said clossing one eye. ''You see after these creatures defeat you then you will become one of them...SO WHOS FIRST''John screamed both eyes wide open. ''As i stated im dueling right now''Sypher answered pushing his gold cape back revealing his one of a kind duel gaunlet. {Hera you better not fail}Sypher thought to himself looking at every shadow close to him. One of the shadows slowwly walked forward revealing his entire left arm to be a duel disk.

''Suffer...'' ''Pain...'' ''Death''' ''What a way with words romeo''Sypher mocked. ''Stand back pesitants''Sypher notted looking in back of him. ''I draw''Sypher quickly replied drawing a card. ''I normal summon Ancient Gear Soldier'' ''Rise up for war'' . A giant machine solider rose up from the ground standing in front of Sypher ''Ancient Gears have protected this school for years !''the students behind him letting out a loud cheer with the soliders appearance ''I set a card and end. Quickly the shadow drew a card. ''Tour Guide..''the figure spoke in a muffled tone placing a card on the disk. In front of the shadows a girl with a black dress appeared. ''Effect i can specail summon a fiend''it continued. Next to tour guide a knight with yellow armor appeared. Riding a gray horse with armor on its face.

. A yellow circle bursted in front of the shadow. Consuming both Tour Guide and and the knight ''I xyz summon Number 30 Acid Golem''the shadow notted. Vanishing quickly a large titan like figure appeared from the light. Circling around it two xyz units. Acid and steam pouring from its body. ''Next i activate Oni-Gami Combo'' ''What..''Sypher replied watching as both the xyz matterials around Acid Golem quickly vanished. ''With that specail spell card he can detach all xyz materials and now the xyz monster can attack twice this turn'' John explained speaking for the shadow. ''True but your ghoul made an error because if Number 30 has no xyz materials it cannot attack''Sypher interupted. ''Spell..creature swap'' the shadow figure spoke. ''Ah now you and him will have to switch monsters''John answered again for the shadow. ''What...''Sypher replied watching as the sides of Golem and Ancient Gear soldier switched.

''I end with a set card''the shadow figure replied placing a card into the disk. Not believing it Sypher looked at the golem knowing of its effect. The dangerous card now on his side. ''On my turn because i cant detach i take two thousand points of damage''Sypher said to himself. ''And you cannot specail summon monsters''John proclaimed. ''So lead solider of Duel Academy draw and fall''John proclaimed smiling at Sypher. ''You can do it Sypher..''a voice spoke out from the crowd. Sypher looked over to see a small sliffer standing holding his robe. ''Your my hero''the boy said with a smile on his face. ''Hero...to a sliffer...''Sypher replied not thinking he would ever say those words.

''Yeah you can do it Sypher''a ra yellow student spoke out. ''Show them the power of Obeli...i mean show them the power of Duel Academy'' ''SHOW OFF!''everyone shouted from the crowd repeating a similiar phrase that Hera would always say. ''Draw your card and show these people you are the failure we all know'' John demanded. ''Your wrong..''Sypher snapped. ''I draw''Sypher said quickly drawing a card from his deck. The second he did the golem slowwly turned looking at Sypher. ''Go trap card SKILL DRAIN!''Sypher shouted his set card revaling itself. ''What..'' ''That pest''John said angrly. ''Now i negate the effect of Acid Golem so that means no damage this turn and i keep your gift of a three thousand attack point monster''Sypher proclaimed proudly.

The shadow standing in front of Sypher slowwly shook. Its body slowwly dripping a black liquid. ''I did not think this school would put this much of a fight'' John said to himself. ''Sliffers, Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellows together''John said to himself backing up. All the students of Duel Academy standing next to Sypher actvating there duel disks. ''Our walls will not be invaded'' ''This united front will not fall''Sypher said more and more students appearing next to him. ''More importantly the girl you want you will not touch her'' ''She is a student of this school and our friend''Sypher said proudly.

Slowwly John backed up seeing the other figures melting like the first. ''I hope you are not even thinking about retreat this early''the voice of Gloria spoke from behind John. ''Come on the fun has just beggun''she said appearing in front of John. With her appearance the figures suddenly grew darker as there bodies began healing itself. ''Go spell card Mystical Space Typhon''the shadow figure dueling Sypher replied. Out of nowhere a blast of wind appeared destroying Syphers card. ''No..''Sypher said without warning Acid Golem slammed its large fist into the chest of Sypher. ''Go trap Double Damage''the shadow answered its set card flipping up. ''On the turn you take battle damage it is doubled''the figure explained stronger than ever. ''NO!''Sypher screamed as Acid Golem again slammed its massive fist into the chest of Sypher this time ending the duel.

''We gained one''Gloria said with a dark gleer. The students of duel academy looked on in horror as a shadow shot out from the ground slowwly consuming the body of Sypher. Starting with his head. Letting out a loud scream in pain. He tried to pull it off his face but its was to strong. ''Sypher...''the small sliffer red boy said not believing his eyes as he watched the shadows compeltly consume Sypher. ''That is not good''Markes notted appearing at the door looking on. ''He is ours''Gloria notted as she watched Syphers body slowwly stand up. The top half of his body a dark gray. ''Feed...Suffer...Pain''the voice of Sypher spoke out his head pointed down in a demonic way.

''You have finially returned Viceann''Quinn said a smile on her face. Candice eye's still glowing orange not responding to Quinn. ''I think it is now time for part one''Quinn said placing her hand down. On her chest a flash of light appearing. In the center a blue emblem in the shape of a cresent moon. ''That emblem''Candice responded remembering it from the vision. ''Yes Viceann it was me''Quinn replied. ''It was me and you'' ''You see you might think you are just a normal human but you are wrong'' ''These nightmares you are having are not nightmares but instead visions trying to remind you'' ''Fighting to bring the truth out''Quinn continued the emblem shinning more and more.

Candice held her gaze on Quinn as she continued her story. ''Truth what truth?''Candice asked. She lifted her brow looking at Candice intrigued. ''Now thats the question i been asking for''Quinn said. ''You and me are connected'' ''We have been for a long time'' ''We are the key to this worlds destruction but more importantly its safety'' Quinn paused as if to take everything in for a second. ''What i am about to tell you is something i even kept from Leein''Quinn said. Candice quickly nodded wanting her to start her story. Something making and needing her to hear it.

''In a time neither here or there'' ''There existed one promited force that is fusion'' ''The life-force to our existance'' ''We were born by the fusion of the galaxy resources'' ''More importantly we were the keepers of such power'' Quinn stopped looking at Candice. ''Me Lunacorra timekeeper of the past erra's'' ''The lunar moon of change'' ''It was my job to go through the past and make sure things were going accordinly and the way they should''Quinn paused. ''I do not remember much of anything but am remembered visions of our past and what we were''Quinn answered. ''Past..''Candice asked puzzled. ''What does that mean?''Candice asked.

''The past is the timeline where we were born but much of my memory has vanished'' Quinn answered. ''You are Coreann the timekeeper of the future'' ''Dollmaker Of Creation'' ''Your timeline is a time after Hera graduates Duel Academy and the visions you are constantly having are those of what the future holds'' Quinn answered. ''But the caged dragon''Candice questioned looking over at the cage. ''I did not want you to find out this way''Quinn replied a sadness taking over her voice as she moved away from the cage. ''You must see for yourself''she said standing on the right side of the cage. All the cards around them quickly vanishing from sight.

''See what?''Candice asked. Quinn frowned not looking back at Candice. Seeing that Quinn was not gonna answer her question. She took a deep breath and started to walk towards the cage. Unknowing the truth she was about to see. Footsteps echoing behind her with every step she took. Breath heavy and heavier. Again looking over to Quinn whos attention was inverted to the ground. Coming to a stop at the cage. The loud hissing again could be heard from inside it. Slowwly she walked towards it placing her hands on the bars. Just then a sudden shock appeared as another vision again accured in front of her.

At her feet flames shot up. Terrified looking around she saw what looked to be hundreds and hundreds of duel disks on the ground. Next to them torn cards. ''What is this''Candice asked looking to every direction suddenly seeing the bodies of people on the ground. Blood drenched ground. Backing up Candice could not belive the horrifying sight in front of her. Stepping in puddles of blood with every step she took. The flames growing more and more nearly touching her. She felt herself trapped. With no direction to go. ''Quinn...WHAT IS THIS!''Candice screamed horrfied looking for Quinn.

Behind her she heard footsteps. Loud footsteps and the sound of moving chains. Slowwly she turned to see a figure standing in front of her. Pitch black armor from head to toe. Emotionless it looked at Candice. Blood on its chest. ''Who are you...''Candice asked backing up. No mortality being sensed. She knew this was no man but instead a monster. Trying desperatly to turn and run but suddenly her feet came to a freeze. ''I cant move''Candice said sadly trying to free her feet. ''There is no escape from justice''the figure spoke in a cold tone. Not wanting to look at the figure again Candice clossed her eyes ready to accept her dark fate. ''No place your eyes on your end''the figure pleaded.

Knowing now she only had one choice but to fight. Quickly Candice turned only to a stop in a horryfying gaze. From the helmet the eyes of the monster could be seen. ''It ...'' ''It cant be..''Candice studdered looking into the eyes. ''You...''she couldnt finish her sentence because these eyes she loved to look into. Tears flowing from the eyes of Candice. Her body shaking. Looking back at her the emotionless emerald eyes of Hera. A dark vain gaze in them one she could never image or would ever forget and with that around her everything returned to normal. She gasped quickly taking her hands off the bars. Shaking she fell to her knee's.

''Viceann im sorry but that was the truth''Quinn answered out. Looking at the down Candice. ''You were never having visions of your traped dragon but instead the fate that falls to your hero''Quinn said sadly. ''That cant be real..''Candice replied still shaking. ''Look at your hands''Quinn replied. With the end of Quinns sentence Candice looked down to see on her wrists what look to be burn marks. Ignoring the pain because of fear. ''The truth is much darker than you an ever imagine and as the empresses of the future you have seen that for yourself''Quinn said sadly.

''The reason you have been hearing that hissing is because your heart is telling you its the truth'' ''A dark demon lies inside Hera Yuki the same that haunted his father'' ''Something that Hera will learn on his journey to find answers but the only thing he will find is more darkness'' Quinn explained. ''Your dragon was never trapped but that cage is a symbolism that the thing you care the most about in this world must be stopped''Quinn finished turning her eyes to the cage seeing the purple piercing eyes peeking out. Not wanting to accept this Candice repeatly shook her head trying to fight the truth she knew was real.

''I have also seen a vision and accepted a sad faith so i know how you feel''Quinn replied walking to the oposite side of the cage again facing Candice. Her dragons again reapaering in front of her. Winda and Shaddol Strings appearing in front of Candice. ''What fate''Candice asked. ''You see..'' ''My dear Leein is on the hunt now and he has claimed twelve souls in his hunt'' ''The needed number is thirteen to sacrefice to the deities''Quinn explained. ''But deep down i know and understand i will never return''Quinn said again looking down at the ground. ''Why not?''Candice asked. ''You see the final sacrefice will come home'' ''Our boys are destined to duel again but this time my Vampire will fall''Quinn proclaimed. ''He will fall to your Hero but in return your Hero will become corupted and turn into that dark being you have seen just now'' ''This is the our future we must accept ''Quinn ended her sentence.


End file.
